


Drabble: Anatomy

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari





	Drabble: Anatomy

**Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments  
 **Pairing** : Magnus/Alec  
 **Prompt** : Anatomy

  
Alec was woken from a deep sleep when his hand moved…and he wasn’t doing the moving. He blinked slowly, the Eiffel Tower gradually coming into focus. When his hand moved again his senses went to full alert, ready to defend himself if need be. Hand to hand combat would be his only option…his weapons were stored in his suitcase across the room. Slowly he turned his head to see what was moving his hand.

Magnus sat Indian style on the bed, his golden cat eye intense with focus as he moved Alec’s fingers and rotated his wrist. Alec watched him, confusion fogging his senses. The way Magnus was moving his fingers and wrist wasn’t necessarily painful, but it was uncomfortable. It probably wouldn’t have been uncomfortable if he hadn’t been lying on his stomach. Alec licked his lips.

“Mags?”

Magnus’ eyes flicked up to meet his blue ones. A slow, gorgeous, grin spread across Magnus’ lips. “I’m sorry darling; I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Alec snorted. “What are you doing?”

“Studying your anatomy,” Magnus answered. Alec raised an eyebrow. “Look at your hand, it is so fascinating. The proximal phalanges allow you to bend your fingers to wrap around your weapons…” Magnus gave him a heated look. “Or another part of our shared anatomy.”

Alec swallowed hard, feeling that shared part of their anatomy response to Magnus’ look and tone of voice. “And why the sudden interest in my anatomy?”

Magnus’ grin widened. “Darling, I’m _always_ interested in your anatomy.”  



End file.
